


Whistle

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Whistle

当对方小心地推门进来时，彼得还以为是莎拉，毕竟在这个时间段他只接见秘书来上报工作，其余他一概不愿理会，助理早就得到了他的指令坐在他门口旁的办公桌搽粉化着当季最热的口红，闪闪发亮的镜子照出一切想要通往他办公室的魑魅魍魉，总之是他不想也不必接见的人。

他熟稔姿态地抬了头，上抬的眼光瞥到一个既陌生又熟悉的面孔，彼得蹙着眉，心里开始思量着“不速之客”所求为何。

他们算是偶然得到些不经意相触的两条曲线，上上下下，弯曲周转，相交的那个点凑不齐一片空白的集域，上司和下属的关系，最好的解释和现象，无须赘言。

仅仅思考了几秒，彼得眉头舒展开来，继续望着屏幕前的一大堆数字。

只是那些字符如何也挤不进他刚刚还忠于思考勤奋的大脑中，脚尖点着地，然后将桌下的腿交叠了起来。

哈利奥斯本，有着燃烧玫瑰色热情的双唇，在浅金色与棕色中过渡的发色就如主人从青涩过渡到蘸起些许成熟的身材又或者只是气息，双目并非简单意义上的湛蓝只是披上一层迷雾遮掩下稀释的淡蓝，看起来冰凉剔透又好似蕴含执着的情丝，一圈圈绕起来美不胜收。

就是这样一个人，扯开了颈间的那条黑色丝巾，在手中轻轻一点挥斥，飞散飘转到他挑好的羊毛地毯上，向他走来，嘴角的弧度看起来似笑非笑，白色衬衫的衣扣刚好开在锁骨处。

很奇怪，对方的几个小动作，他记得如此清楚，彼得看着自己陌生的倒影从那一块涣散迷糊一片的显示屏上传来，他抬眼的角度总是迫不及待高一些，然后想再高些。

他的手指只是点在键盘上没有按下去，他的眼珠左右巡游，绷紧了脊背，就像中学被迫推上舞台在一群目光注视下，灯光打在脸上等着他开始僵硬的表演，不自然地嘴角动了动只能坚定地坐在原地维持所谓的冷静。

随后他左手边的茶杯，一叠批阅好的文件被对方扫开颓废地蜗居在一旁的角落，哈利一个潇洒的坐姿，占用了那块地方，凭借着还算有肉的臀部。

彼得只得光明正大地抬头看向貌似要来自己这兴风作浪的下属，在自己的电脑被盖上后松开的眉头又拢了起来，挤成了一团，中间刻出几条长痕。

“先生，我想要你，”，哈利的手掌贴在他肩头隔着今日挑好的一件亚麻色衬衫，“潜规则我。”，然后他睫羽垂下又合上一个弧度让人心痒难耐，附带的微笑美丽异常。

彼得看着那双塞在长裤里衬得修长的腿在他皮椅旁晃动，对方的双目微暇，其间闪烁着肆意和洒脱。

彼得有些讶异，将左肩低下，那只搭在其上的手失去了支托的位置，他再不露声色地向后移了移，看着哈利的手落了空，随后慵懒地贴在靠椅上，“为什么？”，他知道天下没有送上门来的猎物，而且连运费都不用付。

并且这绝对就像是一个荒谬的梦境，稀奇古怪，逻辑完全连不通的那种。

哈利只是哼了一声，随后收回了手，“因为曾经追求我的一个傻了吧唧的家伙后来搭上了一名有权有势的董事的女儿，现在他没事总给我小鞋穿，实在是太过烦人了，因此我痛定思痛，当初就应该把这个讨厌的家伙给摁死，现在别无他法做了一点筛选调查，发现你是公司所有有权有势大佬中，不秃顶，不脑满肠肥，不大腹便便，据说身材还很好，当然那些很重要，不过最重要的是，你权力够大，能够镇得住场子。”，他毫不遮掩就这样大大咧咧地说道。

“那我有什么好处？”他尽量让自己看起来切实的好奇开口问道，端着平时一贯的平稳作风，虚心接受了对方关于他的所有夸赞之词，还真是让人兴奋的梦境，如果是的话。

哈利诧异地瞪大了眼，一双灰蓝色眼睛美丽异常，这个家伙居然愚钝如此？哈利一边腹诽一边还是闷声开口，“你傻啊，我的意思是，认真的吗你，当然是可以得到我的身体了。”

彼得颔首示意了解，嘴角的笑藏得隐晦，视线落在哈利身上，上下逡巡，仿佛早就将对方衣服给割开。

哈利被目光中的赤裸裸灼的有些难受，他像是被扒光了衣服，一块遮羞布都没了坐在一个闷骚色魔旁边，危险到不能再危险了，他别扭地将头转过去不想接触那人的目光，开始怀疑自己出门没吃药。

彼得帕克很闷骚，在看到他私下红蓝搭配的穿衣品味时，哈利就知道了。

“看起来不错。”‘品味低下的’彼得在巡视完后点评道。

然后毫不含糊，他从皮椅上起身，那张性感的嘴唇就贴向了哈利的颈脖处，舌尖试探的舔舐，随后唇瓣不满足地吮吸起来，炙热的滚烫贴在哈利皮肤上，烙印出一朵艳丽的红花。

彼得的手指落在哈利胸前的衬衫扣上，指尖在将一粒又一粒的扣子剥开后，粗糙的指腹碾过胸膛那片赤裸的肌肤，蜿蜒向上的吻拂过哈利的侧脸，然后落到耳尖上，鼻息洒在哈利耳朵周遭的金发上，连绵不断地落下湿漉漉的雾气要将发梢染湿，随后含住了那精修刻画才得天独厚的尖耳。

哈利呜咽一声，手掌抵在彼得胸前，阻挡着对方进一步的攻城略地，尽管他被吻的脚趾都蜷缩起来，酥酥麻麻的舒畅。

明明刚刚还是给呆头愣脑的家伙，忽然间就出手直接亲了上来，颀长的身躯笼罩在哈利上方，男士香水辛辣凛冽的味道将哈利悉数包围，困在那密不透风。

“我们是不是进展的太快了？”，哈利别着头，努力想将自己的耳尖拯救下来。

彼得只是用齿细细啮咬，有时还用舌划过那一小寸肌肤，最后才恋恋不舍松开了口。

“这种py交易不应该迅速发展速战速决的吗？”彼得故作不解，手掌却不闲着将哈利的衬衫剥离开肩头，目光深邃，笼罩着化不开的欲给棕色明眸着上了一丝浓墨重彩。

“可是这个进展也太快了吧，我应该先主动露个点，然后你开始荡漾，然后我们开始调情，现在变成你急不可耐地先出手了，这样感觉好像是有预谋地小羊羔进入了大灰狼的圈套山洞，这个感觉很不对劲。”哈利刚刚念叨完自己的假想，随后那个棕色的脑袋就窝在他胸前，大口大口地舔舐。

“差不多差不多，反正现在你已经露了，看起来很粉嫩。”他含糊不清地亲吻在哈利胸前，在看到花苞般淡粉的乳珠颤栗立在他眼前唇边不远处时，张嘴含了进去。

乳珠被含住的微微异样感让哈利忍不住全身颤抖了一下，手掌贴在那头棕发上，一股脑将彼得理好的头发给揉散，耳根开始发红。

然后哈利的腰身被托住，彼得的吻落到他肚脐边上还有腰侧敏感的地方，双腿已经被打开，彼得已经弯下腰来手掌在泛着微红的肌肤上游走，有条不紊地将哈利的皮带解开，拉着内裤，一起脱了下来。

“你有经验吗？”哈利被撩拨地浑身发软，只得大力地喘息，他望着自己已然衣衫不整贴在桌上，衬衫领已经被褪到双臂处，颈脖胸口到处是对方留下的暧昧痕迹，就连下半身也被剥开，在彼得手掌绕过阴茎大拇指指腹擦向股腹沟时，腿间的情欲鼓起，他双掌在身体后侧撑在桌上，他现在看起来淫靡不堪地在彼得帕克手上，而对方却还是天之骄子，衣冠楚楚的模样，哈利着实，很不满意。

“你看看彼得，人家又拿了满分！”父亲耳提面命，恨铁不成钢地揪着他耳朵怒号道，“彼得帕克怎么就不是我儿子啊！”，诺曼痛心疾首喊道。

哈利实在是无法认同父亲这样一点也不利于少年成长的话语，即使疼的嘶哑咧嘴也不甘示弱地对着诺曼大喊，“那感情人家爸妈也不是我爸妈啊，自己基因不行就多找找自己的理由，别从他人身上找借口！”

随后，他收获了一顿更为狂风暴雨的怒吼，堪比海啸，龙卷风和火上爆发，摧枯拉朽地凌迟着哈利的听力。

哈利只觉得自己被弄的昏了头，身体温顺地贴在彼得掌侧，性爱不值得紧张，只是对方原本盖章认证的都是千篇一律的女友，即使每天穿戴整齐，西装勒出他精英的模样，导致走路时看起来像腿间夹了根棍子般别扭，绝对是贬低且更低俗的意思。

过往不可追，未来不可期，在被所谓追求者以妖艳贱货姿态穿了小鞋的时候，难得交好的同事麦克斯劝他多忍让忍让，哈利只是大手一挥，表示自己毫不在意，反正这份小职员工作干不下去了就算了，听着大家在休息室传老总帕克疑似另有新欢秘不发的桃色绯闻，哈利嗤之以鼻，想着自己大不了服个软回父亲那里去继承市值几千亿的公司，也能勉强凑活度日。

只是当初一意孤行，斩钉截铁，因为记恨对方中学过于优异的成绩，已经当初期末考试不肯给他偷偷瞄一眼的无耻行径，过五关斩六将凭实力拿到的彼得帕克公司的职位，对于这位其实搬家已经很多年的老邻居，哈利也表示此恨绵绵无绝期！

彼得帕克再能干又怎么样，不是还是要被准备炒他鱿鱼的自己给骗上一炮，哈利在内心暗戳戳嘲讽道。

彼得只是依着自己的动作，继续有条不紊地解开了自己的皮带不西装裤褪下，内裤也就往下拉了一点，里面肿胀的阴茎抬了起来，铃口溢出些水来。

他的手掌滑向哈利的臀部，哈利顺势躺倒在桌上，指头一转点入臀缝，另一只手在阴茎上撸了几把，“试一下不就知道了？”，他尾音上扬的傲然。

哈利回忆自己刚刚看到的尺寸，计算自己被撕开坼裂的可能性，双腿不由自主开始颤抖。

“我怕疼，你最好轻，啊，一点。”，陡然进入的手指探入未经人事的后穴，哈利下意识蜷缩起来交代道。

三根手指在他体内慢慢张开，被搅动的甬道肠壁贴着手指吮吸起来，热情地分泌出肠液润滑，哈利张着双唇大口地呼吸起来。

彼得只是随意笑了笑，将手指抽出，龟头对着后穴直接一捅而入，坚硬如刀刃的阴茎滑入哈利的体内，一戳到底，像是要进入最深处。

哈利陡然高转的音调惊呼，被微微扩开的刺痛的感，充斥着全身，只是甬道却下意识地包裹着进来的肉刃，泌着水大肆欢迎这个粗大的分身。

哈利眼角溢出泪花，双腿勾在彼得腰侧，脚掌贴在彼得露出的臀上，将只彼得脱到臀沟的西裤由于尾椎骨传来的快感向下蹬，“混...蛋！”，他唔唔耶耶的喊道。

彼得只是提着胯在多汁热情和柔软的甬道内抽插着自己勃起的欲望，“不能怪我，”他对着哈利笑得无辜，然后低头吻上了那张还要咒骂的嘴唇，“里面又热又紧。”，在阴茎推动时用力碾了碾让哈利不由自主收缩绞紧的那个点。

阴茎被吞吐包裹的胀大，那种失控地欲望占据着彼得的大脑，他叹气挺胯，“轻不了啊。”，然后一个冲刺，一顶到底。

手掌包住哈利白皙的阴茎，小心抚摸着上面的纹路，指腹抵着铃口不让哈利那喷薄的欲望撒泄出来，只留着对方在既痛苦又欢愉的鼓动中泛着情欲的绯红，他所给予的快感中，被欲望的海浪夹杂住，与他一同被包裹起来。

“记住我，”彼得在抽插时喘息，手指贪婪地揉捏住哈利胸前他啃食红肿的乳珠，意料之中的后穴在胸口的刺激下被绞紧，“你的身体。”，他弯腰吻上哈利额头上的细发。

随后再几番大力地抽插下，松开牵制住哈利阴茎前端的手，一同释放了出来，扶着哈利的胯骨，抽出半软的阴茎，看着乳白色的浊液顺着阴茎在后穴口淌下，滴了出来。

彼得抱起那具惹人怜爱的身体，哈利已经被撞击地瘫成了一团，只是贴在彼得身上，他觉得后穴被摩擦地火辣辣地疼，也不清楚也没有被撕裂，只是浑身瘫软，看着貌似好情人模样的老总将他抱入浴室。

按下了花洒，温水洒在他松松垮垮贴在手臂的衬衫上，水汽积攒起来将他被欢爱的身体氤氲成一块，只是面庞上的艳丽越开越清晰，随后彼得帕克贴到他耳边，“我们再来一次吧。”

当然答案是不，哈利挣扎要躲开，全身却被融成了土豆泥，任对方揉捏，他贴在瓷板上全身乏力地被扒开了腿，又一次感受了彼得帕克的尺寸与形状。

这种自作自受的放纵让哈利将近一个礼拜腰酸背痛，在向人事部发送好了自己的辞呈之后，关上了可以联系他的所有途径。

哈利盖着薄毯，望着上方的天花板发愣，想到那个一直在折腾自己的家伙无来由的又羞又怒，拉过毯子盖上头阻止自己的胡思乱想，决定将彼得帕克这个人抛诸脑后，反正应该不必再见面了，他怅然地想。

彼得写好了有关哈利奥斯本的升职通知，把自己的人调到自己眼前来看着，这样估计没人敢欺负他了，想到这，他会心一笑，安之若素地坐在位置上等着对方向他前来报到。

只是坐等，都过去了大概十分钟，哈利还是没有出现在他面前，他开始不耐烦起来，在怀疑人事部日渐缓慢的工作效率要做出些什么惩罚措施时，在查询后才发现，哈利奥斯本已经潇洒辞职不再公司内了。

辞职必须要提前半个月的申请，随后在交接工作处理好后，递上辞呈才算是有效，而离他潜规则对方的日子算来只过了两天，对方就辞职了？

这是什么诡异的操作，既然准备好要炒老板鱿鱼了，居然还跑到他面前让他潜规则？彼得有些意外，同样愤怒起来，在日常点开邮箱时，看到一封来自哈利奥斯本的邮件，他立马点了进去，随后面目狰狞。

“你不够厉害，尺寸太小，耐力不足，还好有先见之明准备辞职了，果然不能把你当靠山，就算我白睡了你一场，工资我就不要了，算是给你一点卖力费用，后会无期！”

如此情真意切地的不满与挑衅跃然屏上，照的彼得那张大黑脸，更黑了。

在被愤怒挑衅后，他对着那封邮件露齿一笑，明明温和的一张面容，却森然的瘆人。

别让我抓住你，哈利奥斯本！


End file.
